


Unknown Silk (formerly Aliens are strange)

by Silverelfmage



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverelfmage/pseuds/Silverelfmage
Summary: Prompt from the lovely @spyrograph: Two people sitting on the couch, or one with their feet in the other’s lap.  A kiss on a shin or knee.





	Unknown Silk (formerly Aliens are strange)

Julian was sitting on the couch in his quarters, reading a padd with the latest, medical news from Starfleet medical. There were new developments in the quest to find a cure for the Risian chicken pox that he had been keeping up on, given the number of personnel that were going to Risa for vacations these days. He’d been so absorbed in the new journal after dinner, that he hadn’t even noticed that Garak was puttered around his quarters, putting away dishes and tidying, and only smiled briefly as his lover set a tea on the table beside him. 

Garak had disappeared after that for a few moments, before settling on the couch, laying his feet across his lover’s lap.

“My dear…” Garak purred, tapping Julian’s leg lightly with his foot.

“Yes, Garak?” Julian replied without looking up from his reading.

“Feel.”

“Hmm? Yes, your leg looks lovely darling.”

“No, Julian. Feel.” Garak insisted, rubbing his leg across the doctor’s.

“Garak, I’ve felt your legs before. I adore your scales, but I really need to finish…oh!” Julian started and then purred he raised his hand to cup Garak’s ankle, but instead of the rough scaley skin he’d grown accustomed to since they had become intimate, silky smoothness greeted his fingertips.

Julian’s hands caressed from knee to ankle, squeezing the calf now and again. He raised heated, adoring eyes to Garak’s, finding a smug smile greeting him. He grinned in return and bent closer, the padd falling forgotten to the floor, as he pressed a kiss to the softness.

“When did this happen?” Julian murmured, placing butterfly kisses as far as he could reach.

“I started shedding early this week. It’s finally finished.” Garak hummed, enjoying having his doctor’s full attention once again.

It was now that Julian noticed that Garak had changed from his usual tunic and trousers, into a more intimate silk-ish dressing gown. He pushed the edges further up his lover’s thighs and shifted so he could give them more attention. 

“Is that why you were so testy with me?” he rubbed his cheek, enjoying the feel and groaned as Garak ran his nails through his hair, scratching his scalp.

“Partly. You were rather busy and full of your own importance this week.”

“For which I have apologized, and do so again…” Julian grinned wickedly. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“I think you’re making good progress on your own.” Garak returned and groaned deep in his throat as Julian dipped his head again. “Yes, very good progress.”


End file.
